


you can't stop desire (you're fuel to my fire)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and it features alex danvers as the best (nonsingle) wingwoman out there helping kara get the girl, new year's party au, there's so much pinning it's ridiculous, wow this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: "so are you just going to stare at her from across the room or are you going to actually talk to her?" alex smirked, noticing kara's fixed gaze on lena the entire evening. "you've faced dangerous aliens, surely you can talk to the girl."kara noticeably swallowed when she saw lena bite her lip. finally managing to drag her eyes away from lena and face alex, she responded curtly, "i think i'd rather take the dangerous aliens."or, the gay new year's party au





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had been furiously typing on her laptop, finishing a story for her irritable boss Snapper Carr when she finally noticed Lena Luthor standing sheepishly in front of her.

 

"Hey Lena!" Kara exclaimed excitedly, standing up and embracing Lena in a quick hug. "What brings you here?"

 

"I'm so sorry to bother you when you're hard at work, but I wanted to invite you to L-Corp's yearly New Year's Party," Lena smiled. "I'd love to have you there. I swear, the people at these company events are always so dreary-- just old, horny men and corporate investors, really. Honestly, the only reason why I attend is because of the open bar. You’d honestly do me the biggest favor by attending."

 

Kara couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her stomach at the thought that Lena Luthor wanted _her_ there. Sure, the two of them had been getting closer and closer (which may have something to do with the fact that every time Snapper Carr wanted a story written on Lena Luthor or L-Corp, she eagerly jumped at the opportunity), but this was still unexpected. "You’d never bother me, Lena! I'd love to go, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Thanks so much for the invite," Kara beamed, resisting the urge to float in happiness.

 

In response, Lena bit her lip in excitement (and oh Rao, was Kara a goner), "Okay great! It'll be at L-Corp tomorrow starting at 7pm. Feel free to bring anyone you'd like."

 

Unable to form words (which may have something to do with the fact that Lena was still biting her lip), Kara simply nodded and offered Lena a wide smile.

 

Lena checked her watch before frowning. "I have to go now. I have a board meeting soon, but it was really nice to see you and I guess I'll see you tomorrow night!" Lena exclaimed, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek (and Kara swore her brain just short-circuited because she found herself physically and mentally unable to say anything in response; she just stood there stunned).

 

With a wave goodbye, Lena walked out of Kara's office, her brow furrowed in slight confusion over Kara's silent, stunned state.

* * *

 

“Alex, what do I do? What should I wear? Oh my gosh, maybe I should just cancel, I can’t do this!”

 

Kara was freaking out, that much was obvious to Alex. Really, Alex didn’t understand why Kara was acting like this, but then she realized that it probably had something to do with the fact that they were going to a Lena Luthor-hosted party tonight.

 

Call it sister’s intuition, but Alex was almost 99% positive that her sister had a crush on the dark-haired woman even if it seemed like Kara herself hadn’t fully figured out her feelings for the woman (honestly, it was like everything that came out of her sister’s mouth had something to do with Lena Luthor; it was getting borderline annoying). She was also 99% positive that her sister’s feelings were not one-sided. Really, Lena had been ready to murder her when she saw her in Kara’s apartment, unaware that she was Kara’s sister, not a girlfriend like she’d seemingly assumed initially.

 

With a deep sigh, Alex placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders to steady her. “Calm down, Kara. You’re going to go, there’s no need to worry. Maggie and I will be there, and let’s be real, you’d look great in anything you wear.”

 

Kara looked at her doubtfully, but at Alex’s continued coaxing, she deflated, taking deep breaths. “Okay, you’re right. I can do this.”

 

Alex triumphantly smiled before handing Kara a black dress that clung to all the right places (if that didn’t get Lena Luthor’s attention, Alex wasn’t sure what would). “Now, wear this.”

* * *

 

 

"So are you just going to stare at her from across the room or are you going to actually talk to her?" Alex smirked, noticing Kara's fixed gaze on Lena the entire evening, "You've faced dangerous aliens, surely you can talk to the girl." In Kara’s defense, Lena looked absolutely stunning in a black V-neck dress exposing her pale, pearly skin, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her lips a deep red color. She couldn’t help but stare-- the woman practically commanded the entire room.

 

Kara noticeably swallowed when she sees Lena bite her lip. Finally managing to drag her eyes away from Lena and face Alex, she responded curtly, "I think I'd rather take the dangerous aliens."

 

Alex scoffed. The three of them had arrived at Lena’s party around an hour ago, and it seemed like Kara was still working up the courage to actually go talk to her. Sure, Alex would admit that she had pinned over Maggie for an impossibly long time before actually acting on it, but Kara was just being ridiculous. “Seriously, at least say hi to her, thank her for the invite or something and then you can go back to staring at her from across the room,” Alex bargained, just about ready to shove Kara in Lena’s general vicinity if necessary. Seriously, Alex deserved Best Wingwoman AND Sister of the Year for her efforts. She wasn’t sure what else she could do to get Kara and Lena together short of locking them into a room for a few hours.

 

Kara nodded reluctantly, sighing dramatically before mustering enough courage to walk towards Lena’s direction. Lena was talking to what looked like some corporate investor (who seemed just a little too friendly, but that was none of Kara’s business). As soon as Lena noticed Kara’s presence, she quickly excused herself from her conversation with the investor. “Kara!” Lena exclaimed, embracing Kara in a hug, “I’m so glad you were able to make it! I even made sure the caterers prepared potstickers.” (Admittedly, Kara had already consumed about 100 of those potstickers and stuffed another 100 in her purse, she swore that these were even better than her and Alex’s go-to Chinese place).

 

“Thanks again for the invite, this is great,” she said, gesturing to the decorations around her. The giant lobby of L-Corp had been tastefully decorated for the occasion with a silver and yellow color scheme. In the center was a massive ice sculpture reading “L-Corp” and a banner reading, “Happy New Year!” Quaint, smooth music played in the background, courtesy of a live band, and all around the lobby, couples danced.

 

“Thanks,” Lena blushed, “I wanted to make sure this year’s party was special. Especially because of the whole re-branding thing this year, you know.”

 

“Well, it is really special. Just like you,” Kara blurted out, unable to stop herself. She could only cringe at her words-- what the hell was she doing?

 

Thankfully, Lena didn’t comment, her smile only widening. “Care for a dance?” she asked, her eyebrows arched and offering a hand.

 

Swallowing her nervousness down, Kara nodded, grabbing Lena’s hand. “I’d love to.”

 

If Kara didn’t have butterflies before, she certainly had them now. She couldn’t get over how _nice_ and _perfect_ it felt to hold Lena’s hand.

 

Once they got to the dance floor, Lena placed one of her hands on Kara’s shoulder, the other hand still intertwined with Kara’s. Then, Lena got impossibly close, practically pressed against Kara, with her head on Kara’s shouder, swaying to the slow song the orchestra was currently playing. Kara was almost positive that she was about to combust at the contact (but in a good way), and she didn’t even care that Alex and Maggie were giggling like schoolgirls watching Kara and Lena, flashing Kara the thumb’s up behind Lena’s back.

 

“You know you’re my only friend in National City,” Lena whispered, her mouth ghosting above Kara’s ear, the hand around her neck rubbing small circles on Kara’s exposed skin, sending chills down her spine. Kara couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed at the world “friend” (which was ridiculous, she knew that).

 

“You’re amazing, Lena, I’m lucky to be your friend,” she responded quietly, the word “friend” sounding absolutely hollow coming from her mouth.

 

Kara wasn’t sure if it was a figment of her imagination when she thought she saw Lena visibly deflate at Kara’s use of the word “friend.” Yet, Lena didn’t move her hand, still rubbing circles on Kara’s neck, and Kara couldn’t help but wish for _more._ What constituted as more, she was unsure. All she knew was that Lena’s lips were way too distracting and maybe Kara wanted to know how they’d feel against hers, if Lena’s lips were as soft and inviting as they seemed (Oh Rao, Kara was screwed because dammit, it just hit her that maybe she saw Lena as more than a friend, and really, this pinning was just going to end catastrophically because there was no way Lena saw her the same way).  

 

“Another song?” Lena asked as the last notes of the song were played, her voice tinged with what sounded like hopefulness.

 

Kara nodded, ignoring the feeling of wanting _more_ and forcing a smile instead, “Of course.”

* * *

 

On the far corner of the room, Maggie and Alex could only sigh at the scene before them. “Goddammit, when will the two of them just make out?” Alex muttered, “I swear, these two are impossibly clueless and helpless.”

 

Maggie gently pressed her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Have some faith,” Maggie shrugged, before smirking, turning Alex’s head towards her instead of in the direction of Lena and Kara, “In the meantime, perhaps you should make out with your not-clueless and not-helpless girlfriend who is very much into you.”

 

And well, Alex could only oblige. If only either Lena or Kara were as smooth as her girlfriend.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara wasn’t sure that she could take this much longer. For what had to be hours (but in reality was probably more like 30 minutes), the two of them had slow-danced, and Kara couldn’t help but think about how _intimate_ this felt, with her body flush against Lena’s and Lena comfortably nuzzled in the nook of her neck. She may be an alien, practically indestructible, but with Lena, she felt entirely weak. “I’m going to get a drink, it’s almost midnight. Do you want anything?” Kara gestured to the massive clock above them that read 11:55 pm, taking a step back from Lena, desperate for a distraction.

 

“Yeah sure, I’ll come with you,” Lena shrugged, with a laugh, “We do need something to toast the new year with, after all.”

 

Neither girl questioned when Kara grabbed Lena’s hand. With their hands intertwined, the two headed to the bar (Kara had felt drunk off the euphoria of dancing with Lena, but now she felt almost hungover, and while Kara couldn’t exactly get drunk being alien and everything, she could feel a light buzz and hell, she really needed some liquid courage).

 

When each girl had a drink in their hand, they awkwardly made their way back to the dance floor, where everyone was currently staring at the clock in excitement. “Two minutes until 2017!” someone yelled excitedly.

 

Kara had never been a fan of New Year’s Resolutions (she always found them quite pointless), but she couldn’t help but hope this year that she’d actually find the nerve to act on her more-than-friendly feelings for the darker-haired girl.

 

The two of them stood in silence together, their hands still clasped together. Lena took a swig of her drink.

 

“One more minute!” another man shouted, to the cheers of people around him. A countdown from 59 soon started, and it was at 45 seconds when Lena turned to her, her eyes a dark green and her voice slightly teasing, “So what are your new year resolutions?”

 

Kara laughed nervously. She heard someone yell 32 in the background; she saw Maggie in Alex’s arms, the two of them staring at each other with longing and what could only be identified as love. Maybe it was the small amount of alcohol she’d sipped that led her not to bullshit an answer but completely, unmistakenedly tell the truth. “To kiss you,” she whispered so softly that she didn’t even think Lena heard until she saw Lena’s eyes widen.

 

Someone yelled 18, and Kara couldn’t meet Lena’s eyes. Kara was determined to avoid eye contact, internally cursing herself for telling the truth and not some half-hearted lie. She was Lena’s only friend, and she didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Lena-- oh Rao, what had she been thinking?

 

She heard someone yell 10, and Kara was pretty sure she was freaking out. She could only interpret Lena’s silence as rejection, and ugh, why did her big mouth have to ruin everything with Lena?

Then Lena’s hand touched Kara’s cheek, moving Kara’s head to face hers. “Me too,” she whispered so quietly that Kara almost thought she imagined it. She was almost certain she imagined it until she noticed Lena leaning in, her bright red lips inching closer and closer to Kara’s and her eyes closed

 

It was five now, and Kara was pretty sure that her heart was about to go into cardiac arrest. She imagined that her eyes were comically large, and then she heard, “THREE! TWO! ONE!” and then she didn’t hear or feel anything else besides the feel of Lena’s lips against her own.

 

And even though there were fireworks all around them to celebrate the new year, Kara knew that they were incomparable to the fireworks she felt as Lena’s lips moved against hers.

 

When Alex and Maggie’s cheering (as well as Alex’s rather loud, “ _FINALLY_ ”) in the background interrupted their kiss, Kara could finally find it inside herself to be angry. “Happy New Year,” Lena whispered, a wide smile across her features.

 

“Happy New Year,” Kara echoed, “I guess 2017 has already been a pretty successful year.”

 

“I guess it has been,” Lena laughed, before the gap between their lips closed once again.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, I really am the best wingwoman, huh?” Alex commented, viewing the scene before her eyes.

 

Maggie simply rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say. I remember someone being rather doubtful as to whether anything would ever happen between the two.”

 

Alex shrugged nonchalantly, “Even the best have moments of doubt.”

                                     

Raising an eyebrow and wrapping both her arms around Alex’s neck, Maggie laughed, “Just kiss me, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i really hoped you enjoyed this! please let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!! also happy new year! i hope 2017 is gay for u ;)

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, my pals! 2017 means new episodes of supergirl and i can't wait for it to get even more Gay. haha i couldn't resist using a tegan and sara song for the title what can i say i'm gay. 
> 
> also there will be one short lil chapter that'll be posted tomorrow. it seemed logical to break it up but the next chapter is pretty short fyi. anyways i hope you enjoyed reading this and please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
